Ned
|last_appearance = The Great Discovery |creator(s) = Phil Fehrle Jonathan Trueman Abi Grant Robert Gauld-Galliers |name = Ned |title = Ned the Steam Shovel |nicknames = * Bumble bucket |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor United States |affiliation = * Sodor Construction Company ** Jack ** Alfie ** Oliver (excavator) ** Max and Monty ** Kelly ** Byron ** Isobella ** Buster ** Jenny Packard * North Western Railway ** Thomas |basis = Erie Type B Steam Shovel |power_type = Steam |vehicle = Construction vehicle |type = Steam shovel |fuel_type = Coal |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |builder(s) = Marion Steam Shovel Company |year_built = 1916 |number = 19 |company = Sodor Construction Company |owner(s) = Jenny Packard }} Ned is an old and clumsy steam shovel, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. Biography ''Thomas & Friends'' Ned mainly carries out clearance work and quarry digging. Ned is sometimes clumsy, but can always be relied on by his friends. Once he nearly caused a terrible accident by knocking out the keystone of a bridge when Thomas was due to cross with a goods train. Luckily, Jack managed to save the day by supporting the bridge until Thomas backed up. He also cleared rubble from a demolition site at the Brickworks and knocked down a building by accident, which Oliver was unable to do. Ned was once accused of knocking over slate, which Jack was at fault for, and was arranged to be sent back to the yard. Luckily, Jack confessed before Ned was to be sent away by Thomas. Personality Ned means well, but he can sometimes be clumsy. But apart from minor bumps and accidents, Ned's heart is as big as his bucket and he is a valued member of the Pack. Technical Details Basis Ned is based on a Erie Type B Steam Shovel sharing features with a Thew Type O Steam Shovel (early 20th Century). File:NedBasis.jpeg|Ned's basis Livery Ned is painted two-tone orange with a grey roof and bucket, and a brown arm and chassis. The number "19" and the words "Sodor Construction Company" are painted on his sides in yellow. Appearances Television Series= and A Friend in Need * 'Jack and the Sodor Construction Company' - A Visit from Thomas, Jack Owns Up, On Site with Thomas, Percy's Scary Tale , Thomas and the Moles , Thomas' Trusty Friends and Alfie Has Kittens Specials * '''2008' - The Great Discovery Music Videos * Jack and the Sodor Construction Company - The Work Song and One Friendly Family * The Great Discovery - There's a Job for Everyone and Thomas, You're the Leader }} |-| Other Media= and Jack * 2007 - Alfie * 2008 - Thomas and the Great Discovery * 2011 - Alfie the Excavator, Jack the Front Loader and The Big Book of Engines * 2015 - A Really Useful Engine and Thomas' New Friend Magazine stories * 2003 - Jack Helps Out Video Games * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning * 2017 - Read and Play! }} Voice Actors * Yasuhiro Takato Trivia * Ned is one of the machines whose silhouette is pictured in the Pack's logo. * Ned does not have windows on the front of his cab, making it difficult for an operator to see what is happening. He also has his jib arm right in front of his face, which could make visibility difficult. * Originally, Ned had "Packard & Co." written on the sides of his body. It was later changed to "Sodor Construction Company" as of Jack and the Sodor Construction Company, however his Take Along and Wind-up toys still have "Packard & Co." written on his sides. * In The Great Discovery, Ned's eye pupils were significantly thicker than they were previously. * Ned's tyres constantly reappear and disappear throughout the series. * In the Italian version, Ned is referred to as female. * In earlier concepts, Ned's name was suppose to be Ted, which is also the name of Henry's fireman. * Ned had a total of thirteen face masks, one of which only appeared in a promotional image while four were not used on-screen.TomsProps on Twitter Merchandise * Take Along * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail References es:Ned he:נד ja:ネッド pl:Nikodem ru:Нед Category:The Pack Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Road vehicles Category:International characters Category:USA